Dragon of the Moon
by scardycat
Summary: RanmaSailorMoon crossover. There is a reason that Ranma fell for Akane when he first met her. Because she reminded him of someone from his dreams and past.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me per I don't have any money I wrote this for fun and do not intend to make any money from it.

First story i've written here...be nice. 

Dragon of the Moon

Prologue

During the Silver Moon Empire, it was a time of prosperity and advancement in all the arts. This time of prosperity was brought about by hard work and struggle. Queen Serenity had her Sailor Senshi, which were the symbol of the unity of all the planets in the system.

However, unknown to many, she had one ace that he did not use too often. Where as the sailor senshi were a team, the one that was rumored to serve the Queen without question in the shadows, was one person that was more powerful that all the senshi combined. This person was more powerful than the senshi of destruction and thought to be more powerful than the Queen herself. His true identity was only known was only known to the Queen, her advisors, and his parents.

His name was enough to strike fear in the few that has the "pleasure" of meeting him, but most thought of him as a scary story used to scare children into listening to their parents. However, some planets and leaders knew differently. He was known as Nemesis, the Dragon of Chaos. 


	2. Chapter 2 Dreams

**I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Sailor Moon. Please don't sue me per I don't have any money**

**I wrote this for fun and do not intend to make any money from it.**

Dragon of the Moon Chapter 1 

A woman in a light blue regal gown walked into the study. She was walked with a purpose and the man sitting at the desk could feel that temperature dropping as soon as she walked in. She was royally pissed off.

"Why," she shouted

He didn't know what to say. He dreaded this moment from the time that he had allowed himself to fall in love with her. His past would eventually catch up to him.

"Anata…I did what I had to do. What needed to be done," he pleaded getting to his knees.

"YOU…. You're a murdered," she screamed at him.

"It was my…. duty," he said losing his composure. "Please you have to understand, I am a soldier. It was my duty… my job. You serve the Queen as you are told in you Senshi duties and I follow her commands with mine."

"How could I fall in love with someone like you. A TWO FACED LYING DECEIVING HEARTLESS MURDERER! GET OUT!" she said throwing a book at him. "I don't ever want to see your face or talk to you ever again. I thought I was smart. Guess I was wrong. All you were was a pretty face that attracted me," she said with venom in her voice. "LEAVE," she screamed.

His heart broke at her words. He had thought that she of all the Senshi would understand about duty. He believed that they had more in this relationship that this. They had always talked and compromised about issues. He regretted not telling him what he really did for the Queen but that was in the past he had to find someway to salvage this relationship.

"Wait," he pleaded only to be slapped across the face.

"Leave," she said and walked away without looking back at him.

"NO WAIT," Ranma woke up with a start. He looked around and found that he was still in his room. His lazy father of a panda was next to him.

The panda hit him on the head with a sign, **Quiet boy, some people are trying to sleep**. And went to sleep.

Ranma looked up into the darken ceiling trying to remember his dream. That looked like Akane, but it was not her. I called her wife….Who was she? he thought to himself. He got up and went to the kitchen. He pulled out his journal from hidden space and started to write down his dreams. The dreams were becoming more frequent now, but they were only flashes of what had been if it ever was.

He read his journal to remember the previous dreams and returned it to hidden space. He went back to bed. Who was that girlhe thought to himself as sleep started to catch up to him. He closed his eyes and muttered, "Amichan."

The symbol of Nemesis flashed on his forehead and disappeared.

Setsuna woke up with a start. She felt chills in the back of her neck. This was not a good sign she thought to herself. She got up and was gone in flash to her castle and the gates of time.

Hotaru had a smile on her face as she remembered her big brother. He always cared for her. Only he understood what it meant to be lonely and afraid. Afraid of the power that they held.

On the surface of that moon, the lunar surface started to move. In the dust storm that formed, two glowing eyes could be seen in the darkness. The eyes looked towards that earth and with new found determination, the form's wings spread out and it begin to fly.

Author notes; Thinking of making Ranma be an adopted son to the Royal Family of Saturn. He is the last survivor from a different solar system in which the sun, named Nemesis, does not exist anymore. Enough of that, please review.


End file.
